There are many types of containers on the market for packaging pulverent or granular material that may be opened and used without coming into contact with the user. These containers comprise an outer container formed from a non-water soluble material and a separate inner container formed from a water soluble material so that the outer container may be opened and the inner container dumped into a water filled vessel or tank or other fluid holders. All of these containers have advantages and disadvantages. Therefore, there continues to exist a need for a container of this nature that is easy to manufacture and use. Also, the container should be as economical as possible yet still provide the desired results.